pjhobbitlotrfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug
The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug is a film, the second part of The Hobbit film series. Etymology THe movie itself is named after Smaug, the Dragon. It also comes from Dale, which was referred to as the Desolation of Smaug by Balin. Cast * Ian McKellen as Gandalf * Martin Freeman as Bilbo * Richard Armitage as Thorin * Ken Stott as Balin * Graham McTavish as Dwalin * William Kircher as Bifur * James Nesbitt as Bofur * Stephen Hunter as Bombur * Dean O'Gorman as Fili * Aidan Turner as Kili * John Callen as Oin * Peter Hambleton as Gloin * Jed Brophy as Nori * Mark Hadlow as Dori * Adam Brown as Ori * Orlando Bloom as Legolas * Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel * Lee Pace as Thranduil * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug / Necromancer (voice) * Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast * Luke Evans as Bard / Girion * Stephen Fry as Master of Laketown * Ryan Gage as Alfrid * John Bell as Bain * Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid * Mary Nesbitt as Tilda * Manu Bennett as Azog * Lawrence Makoare as Bolg * Ben Mitchell as Narzug * Stephen Ure as Fimbul * Craig Hall as Galion * Robin Kerr as Elros * Eli Kent as Lethuin * Simon London as Feren * Brian Sergent as Spider (voice) * Peter Vere-Jones as Spider (voice) * Mark Mitchinson as Braga * Kelly Kilgour as Soury * Sarah Peirse as Hilda Blanca * Nick Blake as Percy * Dallas Barnett as Bill Ferny Snr * Matt Smith as Squint * Katie Jackson as Betsy Butterbur * Richard Whiteside as Butterbur Snr * Jonny Rees as Net Mender (as Greg Ellis) * Ray Henwood as Old Fisherman * Tim Gordon as Stallkeeper * Jabez Olssen as Fish Monger * Stephen Colbert as Laketown Spy * Evelyn McGee as Laketown Spy * Peter Colbert as Laketown Spy * John Colbert as Laketown Spy * Norman Kali as Laketown Spy * Carter Nixon as Laketown Spy * Zane Weiner as Laketown Spy * Allan Smith as Orc Underling Cameoes/Uncredited * Jim Baltaxe as Laketowner (uncredited) * Paul Craze as Laketowner (uncredited) * Chris Hewer as Laketowner (uncredited) * Christian Hipolito as Laketowner (uncredited) * Kathryn Briggs Hobbs as Laketowner (uncredited) * Alex Ishikawa as Laketown Citizen (uncredited) * Peter Jackson as Albert Dreary (uncredited) * Carlton McRae as Laketowner (uncredited) * Liz Merton as Laketowner (uncredited) * Joseph Mika-Hunt as Hunter Orc / Laketowner / Moria Orc (uncredited) * Keith Mole as Laketown Guard (uncredited) * Terry Notary as Goblin (uncredited) * Stephen O'Neill as Laketowner (uncredited) * Lise Perichon as Laketowner (uncredited) * Daniel Rathbon as Laketowner (uncredited) * Gabriela Roque López as Laketowner (uncredited) * Antony Sher as Thrain (uncredited) * Tim Simpson as Laketowner (uncredited) * Jeff Slaven as Laketowner (uncredited) * Dianne Smith as Laketowner (uncredited) * Emma Smith as Dead Dwarf (uncredited) * Jeffrey Thomas as Thror (uncredited) * Royd Tolkien as Burier of Witch-King (uncredited) * Rosalie van Horik as Silvan Elf (uncredited) * Manuela Vetters as Laketowner (uncredited) * Christopher Winchester as Laketowner (uncredited) * Nikky Winchester as Laketowner (uncredited) Plot In TA 2940, on a very stormy night, a short figure known as Thorin Oakenshield stays at the town of Bree. While he is in fact trying to eat his dinner, two f igures start to get up and attempt an assassination. However, Gandalf sits with the dwarf king, intentionally saving his life as the men back down. Since Gandalf has this “fine chance”, he asks what the dwarf King is doing in Bree. Thorin reveals that he heard rumors that his father Thráin son of Thrór was found at the boarders of Dunland; but, he found no sign of his father. However, Gandalf remains the wiser and is sadden at the mention of Thráin’s name. Thorin realizes that Gandalf believes that his father is dead, to which the wizard replies that he was not in the Battle of Moria, but Thorin does. Thorin recalls that before Thráin’s disappearance, the Dwarf prince raced to face Azog to avenge his grandfather’s death in battle. However, Thráin would not have it and faces Azog, with Thorin calling his name. Thorin searched for him until the last body but realized that Thráin was not among the dead, leading the prince to believe he was either taken or killed. Gandalf then asks what became of the Ring that Thrór once wore, to which the dwarf replies that Thrór gave it to Thráin before the battle, leading the grey wizard to realize that Thráin was wearing it when he was missing. Thorin asks what Gandalf had said to his father the eve of battle. The wizard reveals to Thorin that he had visited Thráin to march upon Erebor and take back the Mountain from Smaug and that tonight; he will tell Thorin the same thing. The dwarf realizes this is not a chance meeting, with Gandalf knows that it isn’t. He shows Thorin the message he found on one of the unsavory characters he faced and reveals that there is a bounty on the dwarf king’s head. Gandalf instructs Thorin to summon the Seven Dwarf Families and tell them to swear their oath. Thorin reveals that none will listen to him unless the king has the Arkenstone, and notes to Gandalf the gem was stolen from Smaug. They watch the men that tried to kill him earlier leave the Inn, with Gandalf questioning Thorin if he should help the King reclaim it (the Lonely Mountain). Thorin questions how it is possible that they will be able to find the Arkenstone and steal it from Smaug. Gandalf reveals that they’re going to need a burglar for the job. Queer Lodgings One year later, Bilbo Baggins overlooks the orc, Azog who is trying to find the king and his allies from being defeated by the Eagles in their previous encounter. While watching, Azog spots Bilbo out of the corner of his eye, but the Hobbit luckily escapes before Azog continues finding where the dwarves went. When Bilbo sees from his position, he notices that he is not the only one watching: the form of a bear is also watching Azog. The hobbit runs off to inform his other companions of his findings. When he returns, Thorin asks how close the pack is and if the Wargs have picked up their scent. Bilbo has both bad news: They are couple of leagues away, no more, and even more bad news. Before he is able to inform them of more danger, Gandalf quickly assumes they saw the Hobbit, but Bilbo several times tries to tell the dwarves of the danger, however they still laugh because he has “extra burglar material”. He manages to get their attention and reveals that there is something else out their other than Azog. Gandalf asks if it took the form of a bear, and Bilbo shocked, replies yes. Bofur demands to know how the Wizard knows of this beast, but he says nothing. The dwarf later urges them to double back, but Thorin points out they will be run down by a pack of orcs if they do so. Gandalf reveals to them that instead of that, he points out that he knows of a house. Thorin asks if they are friend or foe, but Gandalf says that he is neither and that this stranger will either help them or kill them. They don’t have much choice when the Company hears a roar in the air. As they make their way to Beorn’s house, the group is being chased by both Azo g’s company and Beorn. However, the group continues fleeing until they are safely in the Skin-changer’s domain. The group however stops when they can’t get in. Thorin comes rushing in and opens the latch; afterwards, they struggle to close the door and Bilbo and the dwarves take out their weapons in case it fails. However the dwarves are able to close the door. Ori demands to know what that thing is, and Gandalf reveals he is their host. The bewildered dwarves and the hobbit all give him skeptical and or accusing looks Gandalf explains that their host’s name is Beorn and that he is a skin-changer The wizard explains that while he is non-tamable creature, his human side can be reasoned with. However, he basically tells him that the creature is not fond of Dwarves. Meaning that while Beorn may not see Bilbo and Gandalf as a threat, he will not say the same thing can stand for the dwarves. Ori and Bilbo both look outside to see that Beorn is leaving; however, Dori pulls his younger brother away, telling them that the man is under some dark spell and accusingly looks at Gandalf The wizard tells them he is under no enchantment but his own and tells the others to get some sleep and hopes they will be all safe tonight. Over the night, Beorn stands guarding his hall and the dwarves that are inside. One of the Orcs wants to go and attack the dwarves while they sleep. Azog decides not to, as the beast stands guard, and he decides to attack them on the road. However, they hear something coming and believe it to be an enemy, but it is Azog’s son Bolg, upon his Warg. He informs his father that the master wishes to speak with him. Back in Beorn’s house, all but Bilbo are sound asleep. Since there is no one awake, he pulls out the Ring he found in Gollum’s cave and begins playing with it, while also hearing its whispers. The hobbit begins to wonder more about the ring as it whispers the line to rule them all. In Dol Guldur, the Orcs are gathering in the seemingly abandoned fortress. There, Azog confronts the mysterious entity, the Necromancer, who says their army is growing and demands that the orc leads his army. The orc lord wishes to refuse leading his army, but the Necromancer has his final words. When one of the Orcs asks if they will continue the search, Azog decides that his son will continue the hunt for the dwarves. Beorn later reappears as his human self and looks at his house while in full transformation. The next morning, Bilbo wakes up to see a bee on his nose and that it is in the middle of the morning and that everyone is up. Nori suggests they should just leg it and slip out the back. However, Dwalin tells him that he wouldn’t hide from neither man nor beast. Gandalf later reminds them that there is no point in argument and also points out that they will never get to Mirkwood if they do not have the assistance of Beorn. Bilbo later comes in between Kíli and Thorin, with Gandlaf’s relief. The wizard continues to tell them that they should approach him delicately and slowly as the last man to upset Beorn was ripped to shreds. Thorin and Kíli look at each other in worry while Bilbo has an unreadable expression on his face. Category:The Hobbit Films Category:Films Category:Stub articles